A current paradigm for navigating through various information contexts is windows based. A classic example of this is the web browser experience. A user might begin with a home page that occupies the entire browser space. The user might then select a hyperlink, whereupon a new window appears. However, the previous window either disappears or, in the case of exercising an option to open the new page in a new window, the previous window is fully, or at least partially, hidden.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.